The Doctor's Daughter
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Rose and John (The Doctor's Duplicate) have daughter in their universe. One day when she is examining an old alien machine she is transported to the real universe, and finds herself in the company of the 11th Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. Jack/OC (Full summary inside)
1. Summary

The Doctor's Daughter Summary: Rose and The Doctor's Duplicate, John, have a daughter in their universe. Even thought Josephine was only a quarter time lord, she was more brilliant than those her age, so her parents home schooled her. But also because she showed early interest in Torchwood, and was helping out by the time she was 10 years old. Twenty-one years have gone by in the flash of an eye, and Rose starts to regret letting Jo work for Torchwood. While working on an old alien machine, that the scientists recently got their hands on, Jo is transported to her parent's original universe. Finding herself in the TARDIS and in the company of the Eleventh Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. While working on a way to get back to her own universe, Jo finds herself not wanting to leave. But when her parents show up, all hell breaks loose. Now Jo, with the help of Jack needs to find a way to get rid of the evil, or else both universes will be destroyed.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first Doctor Who Story. I am not from England so I will probably mess up like everything, but hang with me, please. Alright off onto a new adventure!

The Doctor's Daughter.

~Chapter 1~

"That is the last time you play with a solar gun" Mum was yelling...again.

I made my way to my father's office, mum following on my heels.

"What has she done now, Rose" I heard my father's voice before I saw him.

"Was playing with a solar gun, look at her back, its almost third degree" Mum yelled as dad came into view.

He was looking at me with a disappointed look, but the look in his eyes was one of amusement.

"The nanobots can fix her up, you know that" he said, putting a hand around mum's waist.

"I know but still, she gets her curiosity from you" Mum said, looking up at him.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the nanobot station.

"Oh Jo" Dad said, and I halted "They need your help, well my help but I'm way too busy, so you help down in lab B6, with that new machine they found."

"Mhm" I said in a bored tone.

I always got stuck with the assignments my father deemed too boring for his tastes. Not that I minded, I liked being able to work on stuff, but for once I wanted to work on something with my dad.

I stepped into the station and a gold light surrounded me. I let out a sigh as my back started to feel warm. My skin started to reconstruct itself and the glow faded. I stepped out and made my way out of my dad's lab.

"Jo" he said, and I groaned, knowing what was coming next, "Mind your mother, she does know what she's talking about, and just cause you get curious doesn't mean you should touch it."

"But you do" I snapped back.

"Yes but I know what I'm doing, just because you are a quarter Time Lord doesn't mean you know everything, well you know more than most people here, well besides myself and your mother, just try to stay out of trouble" He said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out. He already knew I wouldn't listen, but felt obligated to lecture me anyways, because it's what mum would want.

I grabbed my lab coat as I entered B6.

"We specifically asked for John's help" Gloria snapped, standing up from her desk as I walked by.

"And he sent me so get over it" I growled, entering the actual lab part.

Gloria and I had never gotten along, even from when I was little. She was jealous that I was smarter then her.

I walked around the big oval looking thing in the middle of the room. It had rust and plants growing all over it. Had to be a few thousand years old.

"Any tests been run yet?" I asked.

Gloria hmphed and I looked over at Adam for an answer.

"We have found that the power has been drained, probably when it landed here. No live on it either." He said, nervously.

Adam hated being in-between me and Gloria, and I hated putting him there. But if Gloria was going to be a stuck up bitch then, I was going to do my best and plow her over in my wake.

I put my hand on the machine, and the lights came on.

"I thought you said the power was drained" I shouted.

"It was!" Adam yelled, running to the screen, Gloria right behind him.

A blinding white light filled the room.

"Jo!" I heard them both yell.

When the bright light faded, I wasn't in the lab anymore. There was a wood floor underneath my feet. I looked around; books covered the walls that seemed to be like 10 stories high. to the left, an Olympic size pool stretched out in front of her.

*Where the hell am I? Is this a joke of Gloria's? It's not funny*

I saw a door across the room and tentively walked towards it. Peeking around the corner, I found it lead out to a hallway, that had even more doors, some open, some shut.

"Doctor?!" I heard someone yell.

I stepped out into the hallway, curious as to where the voice was.

*Maybe he can tell me where I am*

As I stood there, a man turned around the corner towards me. He was absolutely handsome, better looking then anyone I had ever laid my eyes on before.

He stopped when he saw me, his eyes wide. I swallowed, suddenly feeling really nervous, and out of place, which was totally not like me.

"Rose?" He asked, quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

Alrighty Guys Chapter 2! Hopefully it has kinda grabbed your attention! Anyways as always looking for feedback so don't be afraid to leave some! Allon-sy!

-Recap-

_He stopped when he saw me, his eyes wide. I swallowed, suddenly feeling really nervous, and out of place, which was totally not like me._

_"Rose?" He asked, quietly._

~Chapter 2~

-Jack-

I couldn't believe the word that just came out of my mouth. Of course it wasn't Rose, Rose could never come back to this universe. And the girl standing before me, barely looked like Rose. I mean she had her brown hair pulled back in a sort of pinned up mohawk, a look Rose would never wear, she was taller than Rose, skinny, lanky. Her face resembled Rose's in a way, that made his mind automatically say Rose when he looked at her. But her eyes, her dark brown eyes, they were cold. Her whole form took on the feel of a predator who had been backed into a corner.

Captain Jack Harkness was for once, was slightly nervous.

"Rose?" She said in a slightly confused tone, "I'm not Rose, that's my Mother".

~John~

Ring Ring.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Uhm Professor..." It was Gloria, from 6B, and she sounded scared.

"What is it?" I wondered slightly why she was calling me and not Jo.

"It's Jo" She whispered.

"What about her?" I tried to keep my worry out of my tone.

"She's gone"

I paced the lab, deep in thought, slightly kicking myself for calling Rose right away. She was about to explode.

"How could you let her go near something that had power, though you told her it didn't" She yelled at Adam and Gloria, who looked like kicked puppies.

"There was no power, I swear Ma'am" Adam tried to explain to her.

*How could there be no power, but yet when she touched it she vanished?*

I looked around the ship, for any possible clues. There was writing on the one side, but it was had to read through the rust and foliage growing on it.

"Adam get me some of the rust cleaner, there's writing here" I said, stopping Rose's rant.

"Yes sir!" Adam said and scurried off, and I tried to ignore the glare Rose was sending at me.

*Well at least she's not crying...yet*

~Jo~

"Rose is your mother?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly, not exactly sure why I was answering his question. My brain wasn't giving off any indication that he was a threat, but I still felt on edge.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Uhm well, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you my fine lady are on The TARDIS" He said, smiling.

*Jack Harkness? I know that name... Mum mentioned it, he traveled with her...and the Doctor...the TARDIS...the time traveling machine*

My mind was flying at an outrageous speed, trying to make sense of this.

"Well what is your name?" He asked and I looked at him, snapping out of my thought process.

"Jack how long does it take you to find the parts I asked for?" Another man rounded the corner.

*This has to be the Doctor...he looks a lot younger than mum made him out to be*

"Uhm Doctor, looks like we have a slight problem" Jack said, as the man looked up from the part he was looking at.

"Who's this? One of your girlfriends Jack?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Eh...well no...she's..." Jack started to explain.

"Josephine Smith, call me Jo though" I interjected.

"And she's Rose's daughter" Jack finished.

The Doctor looked at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He said in an I –Don't-Believe-You tone.

I just looked at him.

*He has no reason to believe me. I could be some one else, trying to get their hands on the TARDIS…Mum said that happened a lot*

"Mum spoke a lot about you, told me stories, about how your are a Time Lord, you travel in a time machine, The TARDIS, an old police box right, the bluest of blues" I said, "I really need to get back to my mum, she's gonna tear apart the earth looking for me".

"Yup, you're definitely Rose's daughter" He said with a smile, and I blinked a few times.

*He changed his mind? That quick? Mum said he was frustrating, I believe that is an understatement.*

"So you said a machine you were working on and it transported you here?" He said, stepping around me.

"Yea, I don't understand it quite yet, I didn't even get a good look at the machine….it wasn't like any other machine that came in…..it was all rusty, and foliage grew on it, I mean that's normal but it was just different" I said as my mind took off again in a million directions.

He turned around and looked at me, as if studying me, then shrugged and walked away.

"A big load of help he is isn't he?" I growled again, turning towards Jack who shrugged and smiled.

"You get used to it after a while" He said and took my hand.

"Well until we figure out how to get you back to your mum, if she doesn't tear down the Universes first, why don't you join us in some old fashion time travel?" He said with a smile.

I looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"Does this thing happen often?" I asked as he dragged me off the way the Doctor went.

"Eh you're the first one to materialize on the Tardis from another Universe" Jack said.

He lead me into the control room, when the Doctor was fiddling with something on what I was guessing was the control panel.

"I'm the Doctor by the way" He said.

"Yes I know who you are, and how you took her and my dad on an adventure through time" I said, walking up next to him.

He turned to look at me, a confused expression on his face for less than a second before it was replaced with a smile.

"Ah yes, lovely couple, your parents, always getting into trouble those two" He said, as he went back to fiddling with the Tardis.

I was obviously missing something. Not even on the TARDIS for 5 minutes and something is already gone a miss. I reached back into my memory, which was very accurate, but nothing seemed to stand out of place.

I looked over at Jack, who just shrugged and went back to working on whatever he was working on, I let out a sigh.

"There's a wardrobe room on here, yea? My mom told me how she played dress up in it, mind if I go have a look? It's weird to be in my lab coat, and not be in a lab" I said, smiling at both men.

"Uh sure, up two flights, down the first hallway, fourth door on the left" The Doctor said, then once again turned back to the TARDIS.

I nodded then turned to run up the steps.

~Jack~

The minute Jo was out of the room, I hastily moved to the Doctor's side.

"How does she not know that her dad is your duplicate?" Was the first question to leave my mouth.

"Probably because they decided not to tell her, figuring she'd never get to meet me" He said, not stopping his work.

"But doesn't that make her..." I started.

"Part Time Lord? Yes, very little, but she is a Time Lord, her brain is far more advanced then regular humans, I could see it in her face, she was thinking about so much, but it seems she doesn't know about that either, figures they'd keep that from her too" He said.

"So since she's your duplicate's daughter, does that mean she's part of you?" I asked.

"Technically speaking, yes, she would also be my daughter, in a very complex and complicated way" He finally put down the part and looked at me.

"Rose is probably ready to tear that Universe apart to find her daughter, well our daughter, if I know that woman, and I do know that woman, we have to find out what ship she was working on, and how it had the power to transport her through universe's, only Time Lords have the capability to do that, and even that comes with a risk" The Doctor said, rubbing his chin.

Even if he wasn't showing it, there were a million emotions running through his brain, and possibly a million other things as well.

"Well until then, why don't we show her a good time?" I said with a smile.

He just looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, humans" He said, and picked up the part he was working on again.

So hopefully I didn't ramble on too much. I tried to cover some of the stuff, with out just rambling on and sounding stupid…..which I probably did anyways….but anyways leave feedback. And I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here. Finally I know sorry. I hope I did ok. I'm not sure if I'm happy with how it came out or not. But hopefully you guys like it. I have a few main ideas, but to get to them I needed a few fillers first, this is a filler, yea I know, already and its just a filler and the next couple chapters will be fillers too, but its only to get me to my first main idea, cause I couldn't just spring it on ya, well I could but that'd be no fun and the story would be much to short...so anyway enough of my blubbering, here we go! Allon-sy!

~Recap~

_"I don't think I'll ever understand you, humans" He said, and picked up the part he was working on again._

~Chapter 3~

I was amazed by the wardrobe room. It was everything mum said it was, and more. Racks and Racks of clothing filled the room. It had to be a couple stories high. I stood there in the middle of the room, my mouth open. I wasn't one to be taken by surprise, but I had a feeling this entire box was going to continue to surprise me.

I picked up on the Tardis humming then, it sounded louder. Mum had said the Tardis expresses her feelings by humming, if its loud and friendly sounding, the Tardis was happy, if it was loud and angry sounding, then guess what, the Tardis was about to show you who was boss.

I smiled at the friendly vibe I got from the humming. Then an outfit caught my eye. It was a pair of dark jeans, red tank top, and black converse. I picked up the tank, seeing the back was lace. I recalled Mum saying that the Tardis sometimes threw her own opinion in on some things.

"Oh I like you already" I said, and the Tardis hummed even louder.

I quickly changed and headed back to the control room, the Tardis making it easier on me by getting rid of the unwanted doors, and leaving only the stairs down to the control room.

"Ah I feel so much better"I said entering the room, as both men looked up.

"Hm not to bad" Jack said, with a playful grin.

The Doctor just nodded his head and went back to working on something.

"So whats the plan?" I said, walking over to them.

"Well as much as I'd love to say, its getting you back to your parents, The Tardis doesn't have the power to do that right now," The Doctor started and I frowned.

"Already trying to send me back?" I pouted.

"You forget that I know your mother, and frankly, she's probably ripping apart your universe to get to you" The Doctor said, and shuddered slightly, "but until either she comes to get you, which I know she'll find a way, or until I can figure out a way to send you back, you're stuck here, that shouldn't excite you".

"I'm always up for an adventure, I don't get many back at home, so this is very exciting" I smiled, and Jack chuckled.

"Well we need to stop at Axista Four, because they are the only ones who carry the part we need, you should really check out the shops there, some very wonderful items" Jack said, then received a glare from the Doctor.

"Sounds like fun!" I smiled.

The Doctor sighed then smiled, "Alright, but no wondering off" He went back to working on the Tardis.

Jack and I looked at each other, and he winked. I smiled even bigger. This was going to be a lot of fun.

~John~

After carefully wiping away the rust and foliage, I could finally read the side of the machine.

"Bad Wolf" I read and then froze.

Rose stared at me wide eyed.

"Bad Wolf?" She repeated, carefully.

I nodded my head slowly.

"But that cannot be?" She said, rushing to my side.

She then put her hand on the machine, and I reached for her. My hand wrapped around her arm, but nothing happened. She teared up, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What if we can't see her again, what if she is in danger?" She cried.

"Shhhh, we'll get her back, I promise" I said to her, but really I was trying to convince myself.

I hoped silently the real Doctor found her, before anything else did. She was smart, she was part Time Lord, but trouble always seemed to find her. She was the type of girl that would walk into a burning building just for the hell of it.

"We need to get the transporters back out" Rose said suddenly, pulling back from me.

"What?" I said, pulling myself back to reality.

"The transporters that I used to get back to the other universe" She said, looking at me.

"They haven't been used in 24 years, I don't even know if they'd work anymore, besides they put rips in the vortex" I said trying to think of a different way.

"My daughter is more important then rips in the vortex" She growled, and I saw a lot of Jackie in her, for that moment.

I imagined Jackie telling Mickey off when Rose returned to the other universe, and smiled slightly.

"This is nothing to smile about, we need to get our daughter back!" She yelled, and I knew I wasn't changing her mind.

~Jo~

We had just landed, the landing threw me off my feet into Jack, who fell into the Doctor. We all just laid there and laughed.

"Alright now off we go, no wandering off" The Doctor said, as Jack and I looked at each other, "I mean it!".

"Yea yea" I pushed passed him, and opened the Tardis's door.

I gasped slightly at the wonderful planet before me.

"You like?" Jack said walking up beside me.

"Its beautiful!" I smiled at him.

"Alright and once again, NO wandering off!" The Doctor said, standing in front of us, "Geronimo!"

We followed after him, after Jack sent me a look. I stifled a laugh. The Doctor, ducked in and out shops, while Jack and I looked at the windows. I found a shop that had weapons in the window. I motioned to Jack and we disappeared through the door, as the Doctor continued on.

"Looks at this" I said holding up a set of throwing knives.

"What do you think about this?" Jack said holding up a sword.

I walked around the store a little bit more before getting bored. I told Jack I was going out and he said he'd be a few more minutes. I stepped out of the shop and looked around for the Doctor. I didn't find him, and figured he went on.

"There you are" I heard Jack, but when I turned around he wasn't there.

"Jack?" I almost yelled.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around swinging, and landed a hit, but a bag covered my face, and I was out in a matter of seconds.

~Doctor~

"And did you know that the ood actually..." I turned to face my two companion, except there were no companions.

"Why does no one ever listen?" I sighed and headed back the way I came.

I stopped at every store on the way back, but no one had seen either one. I looked over at the weapons store, but shook my head. I didn't think Jo would be interested in that sort of thing, seeing as I knew her father didn't do guns or weapons in general, and I highly doubt Rose would let her wave a weapon around. Someone tugged on my coat and I turned to look. A little boy looked up at me, and handed me a letter. I took it and went to thank him, but he was already gone. I frowned and then opened the letter.

_Doctor,_

_ If you want your companions back, you must come to quadrant 5 there will be someone waiting for you._

I sighed.

"Every time...This is why I tell them not to wander off..." I mumbled and headed off towards the area mentioned.

~Jo~

When i came to, there was a weird green looking man in front of me, holding his jaw.

"I say screw waiting for the Doctor, and just fry her" He growled.

My eyesight focused a little bit more, and I saw Jack directly across from me. He looked up and gave me a half smirk.

"Sorry bout that, looks like I messed up" He said and tried to shrug,

"Don't ignore us!" The green man shrieked.

"Oh right, how could we do that?" Jack smiled.

Mum had said that about him. He could be calm cool and collective in the worst of situations.

"I say we fry both of them" The man yelled, glaring at both us.

"Shut up, Zhec, we wait for the Doctor" Another green creature arrived,

"What do you want with him?" I finally spoke up.

"We will not tell you our plans" Zhec snapped.

I glared at him.

"The Doctor has arrived" A voice said over the loud speaker.

"Ah well yes I have" I heard him and we all turned to look.

There he stood, smile on his face.

"Show off" I heard Jack mumbled under his breath, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now if you'd kindly return my wandering companions, I'll take them back to my TARDIS for a nice scolding, and we can be off, out of your hair" He said, taking a few steps forward.

"I don't think so, Doctor" Zhec growled.

I kicked him in the shins, and he fell over in pain.

"I want her fried" Zhec screamed.

"There'll be no need for that" The Doctor said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, and he gave me that look. The look I've gotten from my mother quite a number of times. The "You better sit there and don't move, I'll handle this" look.

"Hmph" I pouted and he patted me on my head.

"Thats a good girl" He smiled again, and walked to the middle of the room.

"Alright so now, why have you captured my companions, obviously to get me here, but why?" He said, looking towards the two green men.

"Our ship is dying, we need a compatible captain to pilot it" The one said.

"And why can't you pilot it?" Jack asked, and the Doctor looked at him.

"Our ship needs major repairs, and a time traveler can only repair it, and then fly it safely into space" The one said.

"What happened to your last pilot?" The Doctor asked, walking towards them.

"Died, when we crashed" Zhec said, looking at the ground.

"And what if I choose not to help you?" He asked, "You did imprison my friends".

"You really have no choice in the matter" Zhec said and more green men pushed him towards the ground.

"Ah strong lot you are" He grunted.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yelled, and flailed in my seat, and Jack was doing the same thing.

"Alright, take the Doctor to the control room, move his companions to the prison cells, we have a ship to fly, let's move!" The one that I was guessing was the leader yelled over us.

The next thing I knew, I was hauled over someone shoulder, Jack walking behind us. He has a slight smirk on his face. Oh how I wanted to punch him.

"You look pretty good in that position, though I'd be happier if you were over my shoulder instead" He grinned.

"If we get out of this alive, you're so dead" I growled.

They deposited us into seperate cells. I just laid on the floor, where I was dumped while I heard Jack sit down, probably on the metal slab they called a bed. There was silence for a few minutes, before I sat up, to find Jack standing outside my cell with the door wide open.

"Alright now to save The Doctor" He said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

Woohoo another update in the same week! I'm so far behind on all my stories! I know! I'm working on it! My work schedule got all jumbled up. So while I'm figuring that all out, I'm trying to keep up with my summer classes, and horse shows, and all that other fun stuff I call a life. But anyways onwards! Allon-sy!

~Recap~

_"Alright now to save The Doctor" He said, smiling._

~Chapter 4~

"How'd you do that so fast?" I asked, as he helped me up.

"Comes with the trade" He said with a shrug.

We made our way out of the prison ward, dodging guards as we went.

"So if I was an alien ship where would I put the control room?" Jack muttered as we peeked around a corner.

"Right there" I said pointing to the big double doors, that had CONTROL ROOM written over top.

"Always the obvious isn't it" He said and I shrugged.

We checked to make sure all guards we turned away from us and sprinted across the corridor.

"Alright on the count of 3 we make a grand entrance" I barely heard him, as I kicked open the doors.

"Or not" He said coming to stand next to me.

"If you would all be so kind as to not torture my Doctor, he said no, and that is final" I yelled as everyone looked at us.

The Doctor looked up from where he tied and smiled.

"Ah the cavalry has arrived" He said, as the ropes came undone and he stood up.

"You really didn't need out help did you?" I asked as he walked over.

"No... Not really, but I figured it would make you feel better" He smiled, as he patted me on the head again.

I scowled and looked over at Jack who again shrugged, like this was normal.

"Well then can we get the hell outta here?" I asked, as the green men pointed their guns at us.

"I'll take that a no" Jack said, looking at the Doctor.

He just smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Run!" He yelled and dragged me out of the room.

I latched onto Jack's leather jacket and pulled him along. He manged to some how pry my fingers from his jacket as we ran, and replaced it with his own hand. I looked up at him slightly, and he smiled at me. I shook my head and concentrated on where the Doctor was running too,

"Where are we going?" I half yelled, as every creature turned to chase after us as we ran by.

"I have no idea" The Doctor said, a smile still on his face.

*Lovely, we are either gonna be gunned down by a bunch of sick looking aliens, or get lost in their ship*

I stopped suddenly as Jack tugged in the opposite direction, my hand slipping out of the Doctor's as I collided with Jack's chest from the force of his pull. He pulled me close, as he yelled after the Doctor, who had yet to realize we stopped.

"OI! Escape pods are this way!" He yelled, as the aliens rounded the corner.

The Doctor did this cool little and was heading back our direction as another group of aliens rounded that corner.

"Go, go go!" He yelled as he caught up to Jack and I.

Jack pulled me along, as we ran through more corridors. Finally we found the escape pods. We all climbed in. I was seated on Jack's lap while the Doctor squatted in front of us in the tight space, throwing levers and pulling knobs to get the pod activated. I heard the gun shots echoing off the metallic container. The pod shook and then dispatched itself from the ship.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled and I clung to Jack as we shot out into space.

The Doctor turned around with a big smile, which turned into a frown, and raised eyebrows. I looked up at Jack, who was smiling sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, over the roar of the engine.

They both stopped looking at each other, and stared down at me, before shaking their heads vigorously. I gave them my "I Don't Believe You" face but before I could say anything, we hit something hard.

"Woah!" We all yelled as we tumbled over and over, til we came to a stop upside down.

"Jack get off of me" I yelled pushing at the male laying ontop of me.

"As much as I'd love to say I love being in this position, I can't move unless the Doctor gets off of me" Jack said, smiling down at me.

"We're here!" The Doctor said as he got off of us, and pushed open the door.

Bright light filled the dark container, as Jack and I groaned.

"Now you can get off of me" I said, looking at him.

He looked down at me, and then he was hauled off of me.

"She said get off of her" The Doctor said, still with a smile.

He held out his hand to me and pulled me up.

"Alright let's find The TARDIS and get out of here" Jack said, as I walked by him.

~John~

I found Rose sitting in Jo's room. She was clinging to the TARDIS pillow she had made Jo when she was born.

"I can't believe she still has it" She whispered as I came over to sit next to her.

"Of course she'd have it, why wouldn't she?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Cause she's not a baby anymore, she's 21, I didn't have stuffed animals my mother made me still on my bed" She said, burying her face in it.

I sighed. I had always wondered what Jackie had felt, when I came in and swooped Rose right off her feet. It had to have been something like this. But Jackie knew Rose had been with me, we weren't entirely sure where Jo was.

"Look she even put a picture in it...I never would have thought she handy with a needle" She said, pointing towards the picture of all three of us. It was when Jo had been accepted into Torchwood at the age of 16. That smile on her face, it was rare we saw it anymore. When she turned 20, she changed. She was cold, and angry. She said she was just having really bad headaches, but would let us get her tested. And without my sonic screwdriver or any of my other equipment I couldn't help her either.

"They found the transporters. They are working on the coordinates in the spaceship now. Hoping they can find where she was transported too" I said, hoping to change her mood a little bit.

She wiped her eyes, and stood up, taking the pillow with her.

"Lets go find our daughter" She said, and walked out of the room.

~Jack~

Oh was I in the dog house. Jo was walking a little bit ahead of us, and the Doctor hung back, glaring at me every once and a while. I was having a hard time remembering that Jo was the Doctor's daughter, in a long and complicated way, and it took me a while to figure out why he was getting his panties all up in a bunch.

"Look I'm sorry" I whispered, but he didn't look at me.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. I saw Jo look slightly over her shoulder but she continued walking on.

"I keep forgetting she's your daughter, because well you know, she's like 21 years old and this is the first time either of us have met her" I whispered again, hoping she didn't hear me.

The Doctor sighed, and nodded. I knew I was in the clear for now.

I looked up in time to see Jo turn to the right and start walking.

"Uh where are you going?" I asked, stopping.

"TARDIS is this way" She said, and I looked at The Doctor.

He had a look of confusion on his face for a fleeting moment, before following after her.

"She's right" He said, with a slight disbelief in his voice.

I wasn't sure if I was happy about the fact that she keeps surprising him, or if I should be scared.

I noticed I was getting left behind and ran after them.

~Jo~

I was more than relieved to be back in the TARDIS, this time entering from the door, instead of being beamed in against my will.

"I could really go for a shower" I said out loud.

"Up the stairs, 3rd hallway, 4th door on the right, you'll find everything you need in it" The Doctor said, not skipping a beat as he started up the TARDIS.

I nodded and took the stairs, two at a time. I suddenly felt extremely dirty. Maybe it was the alien air, or the fact I had been on an alien spaceship, or it could have been the close contact with Jack. No it wasn't that.

I raced to the shower room, and nearly fell over once I was inside.

The room was huge, the celing had to be a few stories high, with an exquisite picture painted across it. There were shower stalls that lined the one wall, and I pondered for a second why he would need so many showers, but didn't let my mind linger on it. In the center of the room was huge bath tub, could possibly fit close to twenty people. On the other wall were shelves full of different products, some from a while back. Different shampoos, conditioners, bubble baths, body washes, etc. I picked out some that smelled good, and made my way over to the shower. A towel appeared on the towel rack of the shower, and I smiled.

"Thanks" I said, and the TARDIS hummed louder.

If anyone else would have heard me, they wouldn't have understood who I was saying Thanks too.

I peeled off my clothing, not realizing until now that they were completely covered in dirt, and dust. Turning on the shower, I stepped in, pulling out the pins, that held my hair up. My hair tumbled down my back, to right above my butt.

Ah it felt good to run my hands through my hair. After letting the water run over my skin for a few minutes, I set to work cleaning myself. After about 20 minutes I got out of the shower, grabbing the towel and drying my hair. Wrapping the towel around myself, then realized I didn't have any other clothing. I froze on my spot.

*Ah crap*

Taking a deep breath, I peeked out the door. No one was in the hall.

*Alright so to get to the wardrobe room I gotta go up the stairs another flight.*

Could I make it without running into either one...it was possible, but I had to be fast.

*Ready one..two...go*

I sprinted out of the bathroom, and down the hall, I made it up the stairs, hearing the Doctor call after me about something. I rounded the first hallway corner, coming face to face with Jack. His eyes grew wide and I side stepped as fast as I could around him, and dove into the wardrobe room. I sat with my back against the door, taking a deep breath.

*Oh dear god*

~Jack~

I stood motionless in the hallway. What had just happen. I remember walking, then a blur of brown hair, and a blue towel, then nothing.

"Jack, Did Jo just run up here?" The Doctor asked as he came up the stairs.

I took a deep breath.

"Yea and I think she was naked" I blurted out, without any thought.

His face changed and I was actually really scared.

"I mean she was in a towel when she ran into me, but" His face got darker and I swallowed hard.

"You better shut up while your ahead" Jo said, as she opened the door.

She was now dressed in a robe, with slippers on her feet. She had a towel in her hand, along with some extra clothes.

"Sorry, forgot clothing when I went into shower" She smiled at both of us.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at me, and then turned to her with a smile.

"Well I was calling after you, to let you know the TARDIS made a room for you" He said.

"Really?" She said, looking excited.

"Mhm" The Doctor said, "Its down this hall, at the end".

She nodded and walked off down the hall. The Doctor took one look at me, and turned on his heel. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and ran a hand through my hair.

I was back in the dog house.

~Doctor~

I made my way back to the control room, emotions I haven't had in a very long time running through my head. The protectiveness of a father. I know Jack didn't mean any harm, it was who he was, and normally I could just ignore it, but knowing Jo was my daughter, even though not really, but at the same time completely mine, made it hard to ignore.

I took a deep breath and put in coordinates for the planet Barcelona. I wondered slightly what Jo would think of dogs with no noses...I had never gotten the chance to take Rose. I had said I would, but that was right after I regenerated and then passed out. Then it kinda just got pushed back, and then eventually forgotten. I hoped this time it wouldn't be interrupted.

The TARDIS hummed quietly as I flicked switches and pulled knobs as we set off through the vortex.

~Jo~

My room was bare. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a dresser, a full length mirror, and a nightstand with a lamp. The walls were a light blue, and the carpet was black. But other then that it was plain. I guess the TARDIS was telling me, it was up to me to decorate it the way I want.

I smiled, and put the clothes I took from the wardrobe room on the dresser and plopped down on the bed. I untie my robe, and threw it towards the bottom of the bed and crawled under the covers. The silk tank top and shorts felt cool to my skin as well as the silk sheets. But the comforter was heavy and warm.

I sighed, happy to lay down after this long day. I knew I should be more worried, about maybe never getting back home, but it hadn't hit me yet, and right now I was just happy to have an adventure. I sighed again, and closed my eyes, soon my mind was among the stars.


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! People like the story! I'm so happy to hear that! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my laptop completely crapped out on me so I spent the last couple days trying to fix it, and now it's back in working order. For how long? That's a different story. But hopefully it'll last for a bit longer. But anyways, Allon-sy!

-Recap-

_I sighed, happy to lay down after this long day. I knew I should be more worried, about maybe never getting back home, but it hadn't hit me yet, and right now I was just happy to have an adventure. I sighed again, and closed my eyes, soon my mind was among the stars._

~Chapter 5~

~Doctor~ I was waiting for my human companions to wake up before finishing the final voyage to Barcelona, when the TARDIS switched directions on me, and crash landed us onto _something_.

I was thrown to the ground from the chair I was sitting in, and quickly scrambled to my feet, trying to figure out what was going on.

Jack came running in, dressed only in pajama bottoms, hair sticking out in all sorts of directions, and he was followed by Jo who looked just as disheveled in her tank and shorts, her hair was frizzed out at the top.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked, running to the control panel to help get things under control.

We hit something else and we all tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch! Doctor what is going on!" Jo yelled using the railing to pull herself back to her feet.

"It looks like we've gotten a distress signal, not sure from where yet" I answered her, pushing buttons on my screen.

*Well there goes another trip to Barcelona out the window*

Earth popped up on the screen, the date flashing in the top right hand corner.

"Earth, August 5th, 1801" I said, with a smile, "Lovely time".

"Say What?" Jo half yelled, as she clung to the railing, as we were thrown around again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked the TARDIS.

"She's having trouble landing" Jack said, still flipping switches.

Jo pushed off from the railing, and grabbed onto Jack as she peered across the control panel. Finding whatever she was looking for, she pushed it and the TARDIS stopped moving violently and we landed.

Jack and I gaped at her for a second, before I regained composer. She pushed Jack's jaw up and smiled.

"How'd you know how to do that?" I asked, even then I already knew.

"I'm not sure, The TARDIS, she spoke to me" She said.

I straightened my bow tie, and nodded.

"Yea she likes to do that" I said, and headed towards the door.

Jo cleared her throat, and I turned around to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You really think I'm going out there like this?" She asked.

"Uh yea, now let's go!" I said and opened the doors.

~Jo~

I wanted to turn around and go get decent clothing on, but I'd risk losing the Doctor and Jack, since he was already following the Doctor out the doors. I sighed and ran after them. Once outside, I saw we were really in the 1800's. A big plantation house stood in front of us.

"Oh wow!" I said, walking up in between them.

"Now to figure out where the distress signal is coming from" The Doctor said pointing his sonic screwdriver around the area.

I took this time to inspect the front of the house. It was deserted, had been for at least a few months.

As I walked by the big front window, I saw someone, no something, inside. It had a weird face, and I suddenly felt really scared.

"Jo!" I heard Jack call me, "Come on!"

I turned to yell for to come here, but when I looked away from it, I couldn't remember what I was gonna yell about. I narrowed my eyebrow at the sudden feeling of not being able to remember something, something important. I finally shook my head and walked off towards them.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked as I walked up to him.

"I feel like there was something important I wanted to tell you, but I can't remember it for the life of me" I said, disappointed in myself.

I rarely forgot information, only when I was having one of my headaches, did I tend to overlook something, or miss information, but it was again very rare. And I was definitely not having one of my headaches.

I saw the Doctor look over his shoulder at me, then return his attention out front of him.

"The house is abandoned, has been for a while" I said, trying to get rid of the eerie silence.

"Grounds look the same" Jack said.

"I can't get a direct signal on anything either, something weird is going on and I don't know what, and that bugs me" The Doctor said, putting the tip of the sonic to his lips.

I looked at Jack, who just shrugged.

"Well then we'll just have to stick around and blend in!" The Doctor said excitedly as he turned around to look at us.

"Say what now?" Jack and I yelled in unison.

~John~

"Ok so we have an estimate of where she was transported, somewhere, where in our world would have been the nebulas belt" Amelia said, pulling up the map on a projector.

A big red circle was in the one area.

"That's where the TARDIS was" I said out loud, putting my glasses on and studying the map.

"How would you know where the TARDIS was?" Rose asked, one eye brow raised.

I turned slowly to face her, as everyone stared at me.

"Well…. I still have a small connection to her….well….actually bigger then small…well…"I started to ramble.

"Shhhh" She said, "So you're telling me, you know where the Doctor was all this time, and you never thought to tell me?"

I swallowed, oh was I in big trouble.

"Well I never really thought about it, all too much, I mean it's in the back of my mind all the time, and it just kinda slipped away after a while" I stammered.

She rubbed her temple.

"Can you sense where they are now?" She asked, and I could sense the hope that was radiating off of her.

Hell, I was hoping too, that it was more then just a coincidence and that Jo was with the Doctor.

"Yea, they are on earth, but not in the present time." I said, softly.

"Can the transporters go back in time?" Rose asked.

"I can try to rig them to do that, but I'm not entire surely it's possible" Tyler said, holding the transporters.

"And I'll help, I still remember most of the wiring for the TARDIS, that'll probably help" I said, and Tyler nodded.

~Jo~

The next thing I knew I was standing in the barn, where horses were in every stall, and in a dress. My hair was pulled back into a bun, and a bonnet tied over it. I gripped my hands into fists, and tightened m jaw.

Oh was I going to kill him.

"Ah Josephine, there you are" I turned around to see a plump woman in a bright blue dress heading my way.

I looked to the side, then behind me, and then pointed at myself.

"Yes you silly, who else is named Josephine?" She laughed.

"First off it's Jo, not Josephine, and second, who are you?" I asked, not caring if I was rude.

"You've been here 4 months and you still haven't remembered my name?" She looked slightly hurt.

*Wait. Four months? 4 FREAKING MONTHS?!*

Oh I was so going to kill him.

"It's Katherine" She said "and Elizabeth wanted me to tell you, Breakfast is ready".

*Elizabeth?*

"Ah alright, I'll be up in a few" I said quietly.

She nodded and walked out.

I turned a full 360, not even knowing where to begin.

"Well lookie here at what I found, a lovely young lady wearing a dress" I heard Jack before I saw him.

"Say anything else about me being in a dress and I'll break both your legs" I growled, turning to face him.

"Oh feisty" He grinned, and I growled again.

"So what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"We are blending in" Jack said, matter-of-factly.

"So we are workers, that means The Doctor…" I started.

"Is the Lord" Jack finished.

"Why does he get to be higher up then us?" I snapped.

"He put us in these positions because we'd be able to hear information better, then all of us being in one place at the same time" He said.

"Let me guess he made you a…" I started.

"A Butler" Jack frowned.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well its better then a stable hand" I said.

"True" He smiled and I glared at him.

"What about all these other people?" I asked.

"Projections from the TARDIS, which is in the basement" Jack said, "So don't feel bad that you just made an asshole out of yourself to someone who wasn't real".

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch that hurt" He play whined.

I shook my head.

"Wait, since you're the butler, that means you have access to pretty much all the house?" I asked.

"Well yea?" He answered hesitantly.

"Then go get me a pair of breeches and a dress shirt" I said.

"You're kidding, right? You won't fit in!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like I'm starting the woman's rights movement a century earlier" I said, and gave him my, "I'm not joking now move your ass before I move it for you" look.

He sighed and headed out of the barn, as I sat on a hay bale to wait.

~John~

It took us days of straight work but we finally made the transporters work. I found where the TARDIS was again and we entered the coordinates. Rose came to the lab with a backpack full of stuff. I recognized the backpack immediately; she had taken it with her a million times on the TARDIS.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She smiled and took my hand as they placed the transporters around our necks.

"Alright now, you will probably feel sick when you land, but that's usual" Tyler said, as he stepped back.

"So kinda like Jack's wrist teleport?" Rose asked.

"Yea kinda like that" I said.

"Whenever you're ready" Tyler said.

"Let's go get our daughter" Rose said, and we pushed the buttons on the transporter.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. I have had no writing motivation. But in honor of the 12th Doctor announcement I tried my best to write, hopefully you all like Anyways. Allon-sy!

_~Recap~_

_"Let's go get our daughter" Rose said, and we pushed the buttons on the transporter._

~Chapter 6~

Jack finally came back with the clothing I had asked for and I hid behind the stacks of hay bales to change.

"You know! I'm supposed to be ordering you around, not the other way around" Jack yelled, from the isle.

"Yea well I don't take orders so I guess you're outta luck" I yelled back, as I buttoned up the shirt.

I ran a hand through my hair as I stepped out from behind the hay bales. Jack's eyes slightly widened, then he looked away.

"I think I'd make a decent man" I giggled, then pulled on my hair.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pony tail holder?" I asked.

"No but why don't you use the bobby pins that had it in a bun to do something with it?" Jack said, with a shrug.

"Ah! Good Idea" I said, and went to get the pins.

"Ah Lord Smith! Its great to see you" We both froze and stared at the front of the barn

"Oh yes, that's right the reason I came down here in the first place was to tell you that The Doctor was bringing some guests down to go out for a ride" Jack smiled.

I just stared at him with a clueless look.

"It's your job as the stable hand to saddle up the horses when the Lord says too" Jack said, in that "this is common sense" tone.

"I don't know the first thing about horses" I squeaked, as the voices got closer.

Jack let out a deep sigh.

"But you knew about breeches and dress shirts?" He asked.

"I did pay attention in history class, thank you very much" I growled.

"Alright pay close attention!" He said and went off on an explanation.

~A few minutes later~

Four horses were saddled and ready for the Doctor and his guests, and Jack and I were passed out on the hay bales.

"Ah Jack why are you down here?" The Doctor said as he entered the barn.

"Uhm, well" Jack said as he scrambled to his feet and bowed.

I stayed sitting and looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. Jack gave me a look and I stared back at him.

"Get Up" He growled under his breath as the others entered the barn.

I stood up reluctantly and bowed.

"Ah John, you let your female stable hands wear mens clothing?" One of the men snickered.

The Doctor looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I just smiled.

"Not usually but it seems today is a bit topsy turvy" He smiled back at me.

"Look at these fine animals, I must say John these are some good looking horses" Another man said.

"Thank you, all given wonderful care by young Josephine here" He patted me on the shoulder and then gripped it tight.

Jack almost snorted, but I stepped on his foot.

"First name basis too? With all of your servants" The last man said, with a devilish smile.

I saw The Doctor close his eyes and sigh.

"Only with my favorites, right Jack?" He asked, as he opened his eyes again.

Jack only nodded.

"How about that ride, gentleman?" The Doctor said, and ushered them out of the barn with the horses.

Jack started to howl with laughter and I turned to face him.

"You shut up, right now!" I growled.

"But...all given wonderful care by Josephine...you didn't even know where the bridle went" He said as he caught his breath.

"Shut Up! I knew where it went, just didn't know how to get it on, but now I do! So shut up!" I snapped.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Let's get the rest of the horses turned out, then go eat breakfast, and then I can show you what else is expected of you as a stable hand" He said, and held out his hand.

"There's more?" I whined.

"Oh yes, lots more" he said taking my hand, and leading me out of the barn.

~The Doctor~

Were they trying to get us caught? The butler doesn't hang around in the stable, and females wear skirts...not breeches... Her hair wasn't even up in a bun. And I had been stupid enough to call them by their first names. Well their last names would be even weirder, I mean Harkness? And I couldn't call Jo by her last name or they'd think we were related, well we are but no one needed to know that.

"Has anyone noticed how weird it's been around here lately?" Lord Hall said, once we were far enough from my lands.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Like the feeling of forgetting something?" He said, and the others nodded.

_"I feel like there was something important I wanted to tell you, but I can't remember it for the life of me" __Jo said, with a frown_

"Yea like something important, really important, and scary" Lord Green added.

So its not a case of amnesia, I wonder what it could possibly be.

~Jack~

We had just finished turning out the rest of the horses and were on our way up to breakfast.

"Did the other girl mention who made breakfast?" I asked, as I pulled Jo along.

"Elizabeth I think?" She said as she jogged to keep up with my long strides.

She was tall, but I had almost a foot on her.

"Ah sweet, she's excellent" I said

"She real?" She asked, as we came up to the house.

"Nope, but the TARDIS knows how to make a mean breakfast" I licked my lips, and I opened the door for her.

She smiled at me, and walked in.

"You're supposed to curtsy" I said, following her in.

"You can take the curtsy and shove it" She smiled at me again, and continued towards the kitchen.

I laughed and walked after her.

"Wow this place looks so much better furnished and cleaned" She smiled, and ran her fingers over the wallpaper.

She suddenly frowned, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"There is something really important I need to tell you, but I can't remember what it is, and its really bugging me. All is that its scary" She whispered.

I frowned, and pulled her into a hug.

"My head" She said, "It's killing me".

"Its probably cause you're hungry" I said trying to change the subject, "I know my head really hurts when I'm hungry".

Whatever she needed to tell us, it would come back eventually, but until she remembered it, I wouldn't let that look appear on her face again. Her emotions were clouding on her face, contorting it into pain. It hurt just to watch.

"Yea maybe thats it" She said, and then smiled, "Lets get something to eat".

~Jo~

I had one of my headaches. It wasn't as bad as the ones I had at home, but it was still pretty bad. There were voices whispering in my head.

_Silence_

_Bad Wolf_

_Doctor_

Repeating in my head.

Jack lead me into the kitchen, where a young woman was preparing breakfast. She had black hair pulled up into a bun, a plain black dress, with a white apron over the front.

"Ah good morning Elizabeth" Jack said taking a seat at the table in the corner.

"Good Morning Jack" She said, not taking her eyes off the food, "Good Morning Jo".

"Uh Good Morning" I said quietly.

She looked up and smiled, then went back to working on breakfast.

"Take a seat" Jack said and kicked out the other chair.

I sat down, and held my head in my hands.

"Head still hurts?" Jack asked.

"Yea" I muttered.

"Here this may help" Elizabeth said and placed two huge plates with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

My mouth started watering and I picked up a fork and dived in.

"Oh my god this is dellicious!" I said as I stuffed more pancakes into my mouth.

Elizabeth smiled and went back to working on whatever she was making next.

"Elizabeth is pretty much the one the TARDIS pours her own emotions into"Jack whispered, "If you're nice to her, the TARDIS will be nice to you".

Elizabeth looked up with a raised eyebrow, and Jack went back to eating, quickly.

"The TARDIS already likes me" I said, with a smile.

"Yea cause you're a time lord and you're Rose's daughter, of course she likes you" He rolled his eyes.

"How'd you know I'm a time lord, I don't remember telling you that" I said, narrowing my eyes.

Jack started to shovel food into his mouth as fast as he could. I shook my head and went back to eating.

**Again sorry for the long wait. Hoping to be able to update more, or at least until my motivation runs out again... Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Updating as much as I can! We are getting close to the part everyone is waiting for! John and Rose's return! And for how Jo will react when she figures out who she really is! (Note 11 hasn't dealt with the silence before but has heard of it) SO without further ado! Allon-sy!**

_~Recap~_

_"How'd you know I'm a time lord, I don't remember telling you that" I said, narrowing my eyes._

_Jack started to shovel food into his mouth as fast as he could. I shook my head and went back to eating. _

_~End Recap~_

~Chapter 7~

~Doctor~

After listening to the men go on about the strange emptiness and forgetfulness that everyone was experiencing, my mind was working ten fold. I had heard of this before, on a few other planets. Of everyone forgetting and then the planet disappeared.

"Smith...Smith...John!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lord Hall.

"Ah he returns to us, we had thought all this discussion of forgetting, you forgot we were here" Lord Green laughed.

"Ah how could I forget that you fine gentlemen were here? I was just thinking" I smiled.

They all smiled back and nodded.

"Bout time we headed back?" Lord Fargo asked, "Looks like its about to rain".

A shiver rain up my spine, like we were being watched.

*It's gonna rain all right, seems like a storm is blowing in*

~Jo~

"Hey Jack, can I ask you a question?" I asked as we helped Elizabeth clean up from breakfast.

"Hopefully I have an answer" He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm correct, you called The Doctor, Lord Smith, and one of the other men called him John, that means his name is John Smith, right?" I said, as I dried one of the dishes, and missed Jack tense slightly.

"Yea that's usually how it works" He said in a slightly less teasing tone.

"Well is it a coincidence that its the same name as my father?" I asked and saw Elizabeth and Jack look at each other.

"Well he was fond of you father, in a way" Jack said as he put away another dish, "He probably thought it would be a nice way to remember him?".

I thought about it and shrugged, my head was starting to hurt again. I could hear whispers again.

Bad Wolf

Silence

I just wanted them to shut up.

"Jo, honey are you ok? Your looking a bit pale" Elizabeth asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine, I think I just need some fresh air. I'm going to go finish up in the barn" I said and hurried out of the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a bit to help you!" Jack called after me.

When I got outside. I saw how dark it had become.

*Looks like its going to storm. I better get the horses back in. Hopefully the Doctor comes back soon*

I raced down the hill to the barn and finished up the stalls. I was just about to start brining in horses when it started to drizzle. I took a deep breath. It was just a little water., it wouldn't kill me. I ran as fast as I could out to the pasture, horses were stomping, and snorting. They sensed the storm.

"Alright alright!" I yelled, trying to halter a few of them.

As I was about to unhook the gate, a streak of lighting struck over head and the horses lurched forward, breaking the gate latch and knocking me over.

*Great this is horrible way to die. Trampled by freaking horses*

But two arms wrapped around me and dragged me out of the way. I looked up and could barely make out the face in the rain.

"Jack" I said, happy to see him for once.

"I said I was going to be down to help!" He yelled as we ran for the barn.

"I thought I could get them in before it got bad" I yelled back.

We ducked into the barn. Most of the horses had been smart enough to go into their stalls. I closed them up while Jack ran after the few that were left outside. It was hard not to laugh as he slipped and slide through the wet grass after the horses. Once we had managed to corral them back in the barn and into their stalls, we ran to the the house, slipping the entire way, and laughing our heads off. We bursted through the door, and Elizabeth was standing there eyes wide open.

"Dear god, you two! You're soaking wet" She gaped at us.

Jack opened his mouth to say something and we both just looked at him like "Don't you dare".

"Let me go get you towels" She hurried off while we tried to peel each other out of our wet coats.

Once we were all dried off and in warm dry clothes sitting next to fire, The Doctor came through the door, wetter then we had been.

Elizabeth once again ran to get towels.

"Where was my stable hand?" He asked in a joking tone, "You're gonna get me in trouble my dear girl."

I smiled and helped him out of his coat.

"Sorry, I didn't know when or if you were returning" I said, hanging his coat up.

Elizabeth returned with towels and went off to get his dry clothes.

"If you would have stayed out, I would have been angry with you, its a mess out there" The Doctor said.

"Well she was almost trampled by the horses trying to bring them back in" I shot Jack a glare, and he shrugged.

"And you came to her rescue didn't you, Jack?" The Doctor said, toweling himself off.

Jack just sheepishly grinned and I looked at them confused.

"Here are some dry clothes, go change" Elizabeth said and ushered Jack and I back to the couch, "If any of you get sick from playing out in the rain I'm going to be mad".

We all looked at each other and giggled.

We spent all afternoon huddled by the fire, each wrapped up in a blanket, nice and warm. Lightening flashed outside and thunder clamped loudly over head. Jack was asleep with his head on my shoulder and the Doctor and I talked quietly about random things.

"This was such a waste of a perfectly good day," he said looking at his watch.

I sighed and nodded.

"Do you have any idea why we were called here?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but you know how you said you had something important to say the other day and you couldn't remember it?" He asked.

I nodded, still angry at myself for forgetting.

"Its been happening all over the place" he said, "I have my ideas about what it might be but I'm not sure yet."

"What do you think..." I started.

"Dinner is ready" Elizabeth called from the kitchen, and I nudged Jack to get up.

The Doctor didn't seem all to happy to tell me what he thought it might be, so I didn't press. He was a lot like my father. If he wasn't sure about something, 9 times out of 10 he wasn't going to tell you until he had a 100% answer. And you didn't press him to tell you either.

Jack groaned next to me and stretched.

"I was having such a good dream too" he yawned.

"I bet you were, Jack" The Doctor said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Jack looked at me with a grin. I raised an eyebrow and pushed him off of me.

"Umph" He landed on the ground with a thud, all tangled up in the blankets.

I got up with a laugh and headed after the Doctor.

"Jo! Hey! Help me out here!" He whined.

"Looks like you're on your own, my dear friend" I said as I entered the kitchen.

Elizabeth had out done herself. There was a turkey, a ham, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, green beans, and more. An extravagant spread.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as my mouth started watering.

"All the vegetables are freshly grown out in the garden!" Elizabeth gushed.

I smiled at her.

"Looks delicious!" I eagerly sat next to the Doctor, and went to start filling my plate.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, and I frowned.

"OI! Jack if you don't get in here in the next 5 seconds I'm gonna cut your.."I was interrupted as Jack ran into the room, tripped and fell.

"toes...off..."I finished my sentence with a furrowed brow.

Elizabeth bit her lip and turned away as the Doctor just sat there with a smirk on his face.

Jack popped up, fixing his clothes and sat across from the Doctor and myself, giving me a dirty look.

A sudden shiver ran up my spine, and I looked out the window.

"What is it, Jo?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing, I just thought someone was watching us" I said narrowing my eyes, then turning back, giving them a smile and started loading my plate of food.

**Another chapter done! I'm trying to drag it out a little bit more cause we'd be done in like no time, so I'm putting a little more than I probably should... Lol but anyways! Until next time! Reviews would be fantastic!**


End file.
